Confusion A James and Lily story
by Dangerous4LifeLily
Summary: Lily:Geek James:Popular Dude Sirius, Remus and Peter:Funny sidekicks loyal to the end. What happens when you mix them together? Answer:TOTAL CHAOS!
1. Default Chapter

Confusion.  
  
By: Dangerous Lily Flower  
  
Introduction  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were two very different people who had only 4 things in common. 1) They both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 2)They both were fifth years in Gryffindor house. 3)They both loved Quidditch, the wizarding sport played on broomsticks more than any other sport in the entire world, Muggle or magic. This excitingly dangerous sport was played on broomsticks with 6 hoops and it had 3 kinds of balls. The red Quaffle, the scoring ball, the black rocketing Bludgers, balls that flew all around in the game trying to knock players off their brooms and the golden Snitch, a tiny walnut sized, winged ball that was very crucial because the seeker of the team who gets the Snitch got a 150 points and therefore wins the game. It is very hard to understand if you can't see it happening. 4)They both loved to play pranks on unsuspecting victims, using both magic and Muggle strategies, but that is where the similarities ended. James had messy black hair that absolutely refused to lie flat and mischievous hazel eyes that were always inhabited by a twinkle that meant that some crazy, evil mischievous scheme was being hatched under that messy mop of hair. He was quite muscular, as he was the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he was also the most popular guy at Hogwarts with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. These four boys were also well known as the Marauders, an infamous group of pranksters. Lily, on the other hand, had long, red, silky, beautiful hair, that was wanted by many a girl. She also had amazing emerald green eyes that were definitely her best feature. She was small, skinny and hardly ever noticed for anything but as a guinea pig for pranksters, namely the Marauders.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Evans! Wait up! We need a guinea pig for a new prank.um.you don't mind do you?!" came the deep voice of Sirius Black, who looked almost exactly like James, except his eyes were a bright blue. Lily just tried to ignore the voice and walked faster. "Hey, you know, for a small girl, you really walk fast!" Sirius remarked, into stride with her and throwing his arm around her shoulders as if they had been friends since they were in diapers. "So. how about it?! Or would you rather sample some of our new 'Puking Pasties'? You can have it cheap, if you like, just because we like you, or maybe it's because you'll keep on puking till you puke your guts up or something!" At this comment, all the people around them who were trying to get to their classes on time, laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing ever invented. " No, I'd just like to get away from you!" Lily muttered so that nobody but Remus, who was on her other side, heard, since Sirius was too busy flexing his muscles for some girls standing nearby. With that, she walked off so quickly that nobody but Remus and Peter saw.  
  
Later, that evening, after classes, everyone was in their respective common room and some were out, attending to some private business. Lily was sitting doing her homework in one of dark corners of the Gryffindor common room and the Marauders were sitting by the fire without James, he was at Quidditch practice and Sirius had 2 to 3 dozens of girls surrounding him. It was near an hour later and around 8 o'clock when a huge moving heap of mud climbed in through the portrait hole, crawled over to the fire and collapsed near the Marauders, showering all the girls sitting there with slimy and gooey mud. The aforementioned girls started jumping up and down and screamed, "OH MY GOD! MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!!!!" Lily sat watching this little comedy while everyone else clapped their hands over their ears to block out the annoying screams. Meanwhile, the heap of mud, which happened to be James, got up with some difficulties and clapped a hand over every single girl's mouth in turn so that all of their mouths were filled with mud. So now instead of screaming, they were either spitting to get the mud out or wiping their tongues to get the nasty taste out of their mouths. Seeing that, the Marauders calmly walked away as if nothing had happened and were going up to their dormitories when they were met by Lily at the staircase. Actually, let me rephrase that. The Marauders stood up and started walking away at the same time as Lily and they both reached their staircases at more or less the same time. At seeing her, Sirius gave a small, quite quiet "Aha" and said in his normal voice, "Hey, Evans, why're you going up to the boys' dorms for?" Hearing Sirius's voice, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the drama that was unfolding in front of them, which was exactly what Sirius wanted.  
  
To be continued. By the way, I don't own anything that you recognize. The unrecognisable stuff is mine. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"That's not what I was doing" Lily said so quietly that no one even heard her. "What did I do to them? Why do they bug me, and me alone?" Meanwhile, Sirius was trying to look understanding and failing miserably as he was also smiling and winking. "Now, now, Evans, just because you are curious about how guys work, doesn't mean you should sneak up the boys' dormitories." Sirius started off, looking "understanding" but ended up smirking. Now Lily had the white-hot temper that flared under very trying situations. And just now, James just had to put his penny's worth in, didn't he? "Now, where would you be going, Evans? Maybe you have a leetle crush on me or Sirius?" he asked with a condescending smirk. That was the last straw for Lily and she snapped. "Ok, number 1, did it ever occur to you that maybe I was NOT going up the boys' dormitories and I have had the displeasure of knowing exactly how boys work. Do you want me to start naming all your parts right now, in front of everyone?!" Lily stopped for breath, while the rest of the Gryffindor house looked on wide-eyes. "Number 2, how you always think that you guys are the only ones a girl can fancy. Remus and Peter are so much better than both of you combined. At least, they're not bigheaded like some idiots I have the misfortune of knowing! And if you jerks think that they aren't better than you in look, so what, just because God gave you good looks and no brains in one weak moment, doesn't mean you have to gloat about it every single fucking second!!!! I'm not the one going up the boys' dormitories and you're the ones who're trying to sneak up the girls' dormitories because you are nothing but a pair of perverted jackasses!" Again, stop, breath, continue, "Look, all I'm saying is that if you are attached to the habit of living, do NOT mess with Lily Iris Evans, or else you will not live to even regret it!" With that and a toss of her flaming red head, she stalked up the stairs, leaving everyone gawking behind her. A few minutes later, you could hear the song, "Born To Be Wild" thundering down the stairs and Lily Iris Evans, the first girl to ever either reject the famous duo or tell them off, singing along in a voice like an angel.  
  
To be continued if I get about 3 reviews. I'm not that demanding. And also, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't want no flames. 


End file.
